


People Are Imbeciles

by camichats



Series: Marauder Era Rarepair Fluff Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: The usual: Regulus is annoyed, and Remus is comforting without meaning to.





	

Regulus plopped-- as much as a Black ever plops at least-- onto the grass beside Remus where he was sat, looking across the Black Lake. “Have you ever felt the strong desire to tear imbeciles apart?” 

“At least once a month,” Remus replied airily. A small smile graced Regulus’s lips, and Remus smiled back. “But what did the imbeciles do this time?” He took his lover’s hand in his own and rubbed his thumb across his knuckles. 

Regulus was staring at their linked hands, and the small amount of tension in him drained away with a sigh. “Nothing important.” He kissed Remus’s cheek, then turned to look at the lake, thinking that he could definitely handle the other Slytherins for a couple more years if he got to be with Remus. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
